


Encounter

by esudeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst??, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, its for u too decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: She’d dealt with fear and near-death experiences, falling out of the sky while her ship threatened to explode. Her heart never did beat crazily as she knew what to do in those situations, she’d been through protocol, she’d been through scenarios. She was prepared for everything but this.





	Encounter

He remembered very little. 

Her smile, full of sharp gleaming teeth. Her yellow tinted eyes, curious and unnerving. And her cries as she slammed the controls. Begging and holding tight onto him, reassuring whispers and tear stained kisses. 

He remembered very little he tells everyone. But he remembered clinging onto his mother's side as a voice boomed from out the blue-purple space, he remembered how she trembled in fear. Looking at the dark purple space craft that hovered not 30 feet away from them. Her ears turned downward and brows furrowed. She slammed the controls into reverse, bringing the pod back from the attacks aimed at them.

He knew something was wrong as she turned away from the blazing red screen, a longing look before tucking him into covers and placing bags of food near him. “Listen to me Keith, I'll catch up with you soon.”

She placed a shining blade on the dashboard, “That, is for emergencies.” suddenly the blaring got louder, the screen cracked as his mother flinched. She quickly threw her braided black hair back, “I love you.” 

He didn't remember the small details. He knew his mother quickly typed in coordinates before taking a suit and jumping out the exit. Keith cried out as he watched his mother jetpack away from incoming shots, gaining the attention of the enemy crafts. He watched as his pod rocketed away from the scene. He knew his mother sacrificed herself for him to live, to thrive. 

 

As he took one final glance at the sword his mother had left him, he knew he’d pay back the monster who'd done this to her, to their family. 

Keith remembered very little, but he’d never forget. 

\----------------------

Ariai took long steps around the house, it smelled.. like something, her new surroundings still caught her off guard. The boiling of a kettle still startled her and she still often hissed at the new cat, getting the same reaction. She’d tried to integrate herself into human culture, their food and customs. 

She’d taken long walks in the summer heat, waving ‘hellos’ and ‘good afternoon’ at people passing. She didn’t have direct ties or felt obligated to really start conversations with some of them, to be honest many judged how she looked. She passed her skin color off as being a disease and the excessive hair as a condition. She mostly covered her ears with large hats and head wrappings. They bought it, but were still weary. 

She only really took to one human, he worked at a car shop and was often a oily, dirty mess. 

They’d met each other after she crashed her first bike, the damn thing was harder to steer then a galra battleship. She cursed loudly which seemed to be the reason he came over, something between empathy and pity crossed his face as he came over.  
“That’s a hell of a crash.” He spoke up, leaning over the curb and putting his hand out. 

Ariai never felt so embarrassed, she pulled down on her huge hat. Tucking in her ears and hair, “I’ve been through worse.” She defended. She got up, smoothed out her grey pants, straightened her washed out blue shirt and went to grab her bike to be on her merry way. The man grabbed the bike, placing it on its misshapen wheels. The pedals were flung half across the road, the rims were bending every which way and handle bars finally gave into wear and popped off. 

“Beautiful.” She hissed.  
“Could fix it up for ya.” The man proposed. “No charge. Feels like you hit bad luck.”  
Ariai eyed her bike, then the man, then her bike again. She stared at the man suspiciously, “Why aren’t you charging me?” She didn’t take well to pity, and humans seemed to do it alot. 

“No, don’t take that in rude way!” He panicked. “It just feels like you need it.”  
“I don’t need it.” She hissed, grabbing her broken bike back. “I don’t take handouts.”  
She stomped off, carrying the broken bike on her shoulder, leaving the man in the shop confused. 

“What the hell’s a handout?” He whispered to himself. 

\-------------

She couldn’t deny it anymore, her bike needed to be repaired. Walking long distances on earth heat wasn't ideal anymore, that bike had been her saving grace. So she sucked up her ego, got dressed and hauled her bike back to the only damned automobile shop in town. 

She dumped her ride in front of the startled man, he looked up at her from his stool as he finished twisting some mechanism. “Fix it for me, please.” Ariai took out a pocket book, “But I don’t believe in free labor.” She flicked out around a hundred dollars. 

The man got up from his steel seat and smiled. “The names Andrew by the way.” He held out his hand and she grasped it back and regretted it. “What on earth is this substance?” She groaned. Andrew realized his hands were still covered in oils and grease, “Don’t worry it's washable.” He hurried her over to the bathroom. “I’m more concerned that you’ve poisoned me.” 

He rushed over to her bike, pulling over a cart of tools and began swiftly. Ariai walked out ready to complain about how grimy their bathroom was, then saw Andrew deep in his work. She thought he didn’t look as stupid when deep in thought. So she spent the warm afternoon there, sipping lemonade from a couple stores over. The faint sound of the radio in the back mixed with the chirping of birds made a delightful sound in the streamy garage. 

“You like dancing?” Andrew asked, not looking up from his work. Ariai was familiar with it, but it wasn't important part of her culture. “It seems magical.” She shrugged. “Could teach you how, if you'd like.” Ariai made a face, “Unless you're too scared to trip over your own feet.” Andrew mumbled. But Ariai caught that and boy did it boil her blood. She stomped over and grabbed his arm, “Let's go.” She challenged. 

So they did, Ariai felt genuine fun as Andrew dipped her at the most dramatic parts of the song that played off the radio. She did the same to him, catching him off his guard and nearly dropped him. She felt happiness as they twirled, feeling the hem of her skirt leaving her legs as they did. The same satisfying feeling she got from hitting a target, or from catching a food sale on time. She didn’t have words to describe them, but they felt amazing.  
“You’re not too bad.” Andrew chuckled, the words close to her ear. “Right back at you left feet.” She grinned.

“Um, misses?” Andrew tapped at her shoulders. She'd fallen asleep after they’re little dance off on the couch that stood against the other wall. “Its Ariai.” she said with a yawn. 

“Ariai.” He rolled the name off his tongue, “It's fancy”  
She got up, walking over to her fixed bike. “It's a pretty common name where I'm from.” she said. She hopped up on the bike, feeling the steering and moving back and forth to check the tires. She placed her feet on the pedals and sped off into the driveway.  
“It feels good as new.” 

“I woulda done it for free.” He mentions, cleaning his hands with a worn rag. “I'd never take you up on that offer.” She chuckles. “Then take me up on this.” He walked out the garage into the darkness of the night. The crickets felt loud, “Could I take you out?” 

Ariai gave a confused look, “Why?”  
Ariai didn't completely understand human courting, back home all it took was a “You're my mate” and a long mating session. On earth, these traditions seemed much longer. Too long for her taste, she realized this after watching popular shows where the protagonist and side character clearly were in love with each other. It drove her to insanity some nights that they just wouldn't confess, some made her cry while others made her give a standing ovation as the ending song would play. 

“For one most people here are taken back at-” she made an exaggerated circle motion at her face, doing the same gesture at her exposed arms. Pointing out the obviously not-human colored skin along with the purple fur that covered her. 

“Jus’ makes you more interesting in my opinion.” Andrew confessed, even with a face flushed he grinned. Ariai eyed him as if he’d lost his mind, “Thats… a deal.” she held out her palm.  
Andrew grasped it, “It's a date.” 

\-----------

Ariai kept replacing the fake flower that she’d placed in her braid that lay over her shoulder, awkwardly trying to pull it off in her mirror. She matched her flat shoes and sun hat accordingly, a light blue that mixed with the embroidered white tee and ankle-cut black jeans.

She never felt the need to dress up well to impress people, self consciousness hadn’t been on her list of needs. Yet here she was ,up until Andrew came to pick her up in a black jeep, smoothing out her clothes every damn second and fiddling around with her braid. 

“You look nervous.” They took a turn down a hill, the amount of people instantly spiked. Woman giggling while smelling fresh cut flowers, hands busy with a fusion of blue and green drinks. They’d neared the beach, people jumping around in the cool water and sun tanning.  
Ariai looked outside a bit wearily, “I’ve never felt better..” She said.  
“We can go back if you feel off.” Andrew offered, slowing the car down.  
Ariai shook her head, it wasn’t a challenge but she couldn’t help but feel like a coward if she went back home. 

Anai knew Andrew was giving a look of concern, but she was grateful he didn’t say anything as they pulled into a parking lot. “This is one of my favorite restaurants.” Andrew explained as he got out the car, he ran over to Ariai’s side to open the door for her. “The Fish Hook?” Ariai said skeptically as she closed the door behind her. “Doesn’t it seem a bit.. Fishy?” She asked. 

Andrew covered his face in embarrassment causing Ariai to become concerned. “Is something wrong?” She snatched up his hand feeling it, “You’re not running a fever or anything..” Andrew drew back his hand, “You told an awful joke, I couldn’t help it.” He laughed. They entered the store Ariai felt the urge to do one of several things, leap the quiznack out of the store because of how obnoxious the smells were. 

They spent several hours there for what felt like twenty decades.  
People starred, not too long, not enough for discomfort and the need to growl at them.  
They stayed until the sun tucked itself into the horizon of the sky, reflecting warm colors off the water. Sleepiness began to override the taunting feeling of wanting to laugh at his stupid jokes. Accidental touches made them both giddy and awkward and they commentated on the food and location. 

The serene peace was soon broken as a full grown man, only slightly shorter than her, stumbled over drunk as day and spilled his drink all over her. She instinctively jumped out her seat, looking at the man as if she were to throw him out the nearest window. 

“Whoa.” the man laughed giddily. “You.. you're tall girly.” Ariai grabbed for a handful of napkins, “I am not a girl.” She said sternly. “I think I deserve an apology?” The light tapping of her foot kept the driving need to yell in his face. Andrew kept his attention on Ariai, “For what?” the man snapped. “To be honest, I think I've done you a favor. Look at what you're wearing!” 

Ariai had looked, she'd planned it out with precision, making sure the colors complemented each other and didn't over lap and weren't to bright yet to bland. She had put effort into the stupid human tradition, she'd placed attention and love where she deemed it needed. Next thing she knew her fist collided with the douchebags face, then he laid on the ground unconscious. “Ariai-” Andrew moved from his seat, soon chasing after her as the restaurant stared in confusion and shock.  
“I'm going home.” She stated.

She bulleted off, running faster then any person Andrew had ever seen. As she ran off, he thought she might gave Usain Bolt a run for his money. 

\----------- 

A gentle knock at the door came the next morning and there Andrew stood carrying a basket of foods. 

Ariai felt guilt wash over her as she let him in. “Got a stove?” He asked. She pointed him down the hall into the brightly lit kitchen. “A hell of a place you got here.” He said, rummaging through cabinets. He grabbed a pan, placed it onto the stove and began whisking eggs. “It was pretty cheap, its nice location is a plus I guess.” Ariai tugged on her head wrap, making sure her ears weren't exposed. 

She moved closer to him, “What are you making?”  
“Breakfast. Omelet, some bacon and fruits. Nothing crazy.” He began to chop up some vegetables, “Let me do that.” Ariai bumped him to the side and mimicked the action with the large knife.

The silence was soft, endearing, cozy. The wood creaks and sizzling of food became the sound between them for the longest time.  
“I feel bad about what happened.” Ariai broke the silence as they began to plate the small table along the wall. “I stormed off like a child and you didn't deserve that.” she confessed. 

She sat down as Andrew plated the food, a smile on his face. “Well I can tell you made quite the exit.” He sat down next to her. “But I understand, the dick had it coming to him.” He said between a mouth full of egg. 

“Don't talk and eat, ‘s rude.” Ariai chuckled as she plucked food from the corner of his mouth. “If it makes you feel any better, I loved what you wore.” and it had made her feel better, almost as much as punching that man.  
“Can I stay for the rest of the day, I'm free.”  
“I don't see why not.” 

So they talked about the drunk jerk who ruined their date while washing dishes. Obsessed over the cat that clung to Andrew. Spoke of their favorite shows and foods as they held hands on the couch. Laughed over comedy reruns on television until night fell with a cheesy romantic movie marathon. 

Andrew took a glance out the window, then at his watch. “It’s getting pretty late.” They both got up, walking over to the door slowly. “Get home safe?” Ariai unlocked the door, “I will.” Andrew smiled. 

Before he left, before she nearly closed the door. He pivoted and kissed her. It felt light, like sleeping in a bed of clouds while the scent of motor oils and cologne filled her senses. She placed her hand behind his neck, tugging him out the doorway and into her arms. They broke off, breathing heavily for air. “Ariai.” Andrew spoke softly as she kept her hand in the same place, the soft nape of his neck. “Do you want me to leave?” 

She shook her head and tugged Andrew into another kiss. This one heavier and sultry, his hands fell to her sides as they moved back into the house. “Andrew, do you want to leave?” Ariai asked mid kiss.  
He smiled, kissing up her neck. “Not a bit.” 

“Wait” Ariai hesitated, pulling back. She felt guilt rush over her as she undid the wrap that binded her hair and ears. “You should you know what.. I am” The wrapping fell around her, her dark hair fell down to her shoulders. Andrew’s face turned pale, “You’ve got some- In your.” He stuttered. Her ears protruded from the sides of her head, “I’m not from this planet, let alone solar system” she laughed nervously. 

Andrew put his hands over them, feeling them between his fingers. Ariai got ready for the rejection, to be ridiculed or yelled at. “It’s amazing.” He breathed. “It doesn’t scare you?” Ariai stressed.  
“I mean it'll take some getting used to.” He laughed.  
Ariai felt weights come off her shoulder, smiling as he traced his fingers over her cheek. Relief ran rampant through her body.

Ariai let his hands wander as it felt right, it felt right to kiss him. It felt right to let her hands wander, to take her time and trace his face with her hands. It felt right to take him into the bedroom between a horny and giggly mess. 

They hastily tugged off their clothing, hurling it across the room. And if Ariai could choose what she loved about him, she loved the feeling of his hands. Although rough and callused, the travel up her thighs made her heart skip. The feel of them cupping her breast made her melt. She bowed off the bed as his hands met with the slickness between her legs. She moaned his name, grabbing at the hand that caused immense pleasure as it immersed into her. “Never been with an alien before” Andrew teased.  
“If it makes you feel better, you’re my first human.” She shot back between heavy breaths. 

 

Ariai felt alive as Andrew came over her, “You're beautiful.”  
“That’s a lie.” Ariai said, throwing her arms over his neck.  
“Then.. Elusive.”  
He positioned himself in between her, sliding in slowly. Giving her time to adjust as she clawed at his back. “I'm not an animal.” she gritted out, waves of pleasure taking them both over. He thrust in slowly and hissed, “Then, ravishing, gorgeous.” 

Before Ariai could snap an answer back, she began to move her hips on her own, thriving off the loud moans off Andrew as the world felt as a blur. She soon flipped him on his back, taking in his tanned and hairy chest. Already deciding what parts of him to kiss, tease, bite as she ran her hand over him. She wanted to claim him, make him hers, to hide away from the world so that no one could touch her piece of happiness. 

“I’d prefer stunning.” Ariai whispered seductively.

\------

Her first though was where the hell the snoring was coming from. Hitting the thing next to her seemed to stop it for a second before it came back like an annoying alarm clock. 

“Be quiet!” She snapped. Pushing the noise off her bed. A large thunk hit the floor followed by a pained groan, now she was up. Over the edge of the bed laid Andrew, fully naked and half awake. “Did a earthquake happen or something?” he slurred. 

Ariai held out her hand, hoisting him back onto the bed. “You became annoying.” she whispered, pushing away strands of hair that seemed to cover his face.  
Andrew stared back at her with loving eyes, “You look radiant.” He smiled.  
Ariai snorted, “I look like shit.” She pushed Andrews face away playfully. 

She shot out of bed, pacing towards the bathroom as Andrew following her like a lost puppy. “I love the way your nose crinkles when you smile. I love when you squint your eyes a bit when you look at me.”  
Ariai eyed him as she brushed her teeth, “Yeah, like that.” He said wistfully. 

She ran her hand over his cheek, receiving a kiss on a palm. “If you loved me then you’d go to work.”  
Andrew froze, saw the time and hurried back into the bedroom leaving Ariai in a giggling fit. “Oh ha ha.” He said, tugging on his belt before placing a wet kiss on her forehead. “I'll be back my stunning woman!” He yelled before shutting the door. 

She waved before laughing to herself at what she'd gotten herself into. 

\- 4 Months Later - 

Ariai never liked the idea of dresses, yet there she was in the open. Clasping a bouquet of white roses to her chest, beating nervously and unsteadily. Passing the family members of Andrew as she walked onto the platform, where he stood.

If she could, she'd tear the damned dress and sprint to him. Crash into him, tell him how she felt, nervous and clammy. But not yet, not now. They held hands as the man between them motioned the boy a few feet to come with the rings. 

“I Andrew Kogane, take Ariai to be my wife, my one true love and stunning partner.” He took the ring, carefully holding Ariai’s hand, looking at her lovingly.  
“I'll cherish our friendship and love her till the end of my days. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep.” He finished. Ariai would start crying if it weren't for the aunt in the crowd crying her eyes out. Andrew slipped the golden band on carrying a small diamond. 

Ariai held his ring, “I Ariai, take Andrew to be my husband, my one true love and goofy partner.” Ariai knew he wanted to burst out laughing as his face turned red. “I’ll cherish our friendship and love him till I die. Whatever may come I will always be there.” She pushed the band onto his finger. “As I have given you my hand to hold. I give you my life to keep.” 

She looked up at Andrew, pride lining her eyes as the words “You may kiss the bride” let her out of her mental cage. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as people cheered, kissing the ever living hell out of him, her mate and husband. Andrew smiled, the same happiness and excitement reflecting in his eyes as he looked at his wife. 

That moment felt perfect, a fairytale come true. A happy ending entailing no drama, no setbacks. They felt at home with each other. 

But arguments were there, moments of dissatisfaction and heated anger. Followed by fear of the other feeling unhappy, wanting to disband. It left them in shambles until they'd talk, set everything straight. Until they'd piece back their relationship with ice cream and reruns of Parks and Recreation. 

There were happy moments, they're small one level home was getting a new addition. And Ariai panicked, soon her desk was full of parenting books large enough to knock the hell out of someone. There wasn't a time where Andrew found her listening to expert mothers online on how to deal with children.

Not to saw Andrew wasn't ecstatic, but he’d been there to ground Ariai and himself. He’d been the soothing voice in the house, the one to set things correct as they both panicked.  
“What if I drop them?” Andrew murmured in the dark space of their bedroom.  
“Tough luck honey. I’d probably cry before they did.” Ariai snickered. “But in all honesty, Galra children are much tougher.”  
“But humans, sadly, aren’t.” Andrew added. “Like glass.” 

Ariai ran her hands over her belly, smiling softly at the protruding in her shirt.  
“What if they don’t like me.” Ariai said. “I mean they’ll be surrounded by so many humans they’ll think I’m some kind of outsider, or a mo-” 

Andrew quickly made a hushing noise, “They’ll think nothing of they’re beautiful purple mother.” He said confidently. Ariai sulked in the bed, “That doesn’t make me feel better or worse, thanks.”  
He kissed her forehead before settling into the sheets, “My work here is done.”  
“But do you didn’t do anything..”  
Andrew had already been knocked out, snoring reverberating through the pillows. 

Nothing they did could or would postpone this baby is what they soon came to terms with. Ariai soon knew it would happen sooner or later, as Andrew called over a close family member to help with the delivery. Ariai was extremely weary of hospitals, she wouldn’t know how they’d come out. Not a moment later she bended over, feeling something extremely off with her balance, her belly began to swirl unevenly. Andrew’s cousin soon ran over to Ariai as she cried out, sucking in air hastily as she hurried over to the bedroom. 

She was told to relax and breath, all she felt like doing was screaming and pushing.  
She’d dealt with fear and near-death experiences, falling out of the sky while her ship threatened to explode. Her heart never did beat crazily as she knew what to do in those situations, she’d been through protocol, she’d been through scenarios. She was prepared for everything but this, for feeling too much to quickly as her heart jumped against her chest with each cry and push her body made. 

She’d known how to deal with surprises back home. Isolate them and get rid of the problem, yet there was the surprise as she gasped for air, sweat beading across her forehead. It cried and fussed in the cousins hands, it calmed itself as she held it near her chest weakly laughing. “Hello my little warrior.” She kissed their forehead. 

Moments later Andrew bust into the house, a sweaty and nervous wreck. Dropping all of his things, he walked over to his family in complete astonishment at the small being in her arms. “It's a boy.” His cousin mentioned. He thanked her incredulously before smiling like a fool, Ariai never took her eyes off their child. “His name,” She whispered, grabbing Andrews hand. He squeezed back, “It should be Keith.” She finished. She held him up to Andrew’s arms, “Keith.” He parroted back. Keith began to twist and fuss in his care, “I think it’ll stick.” He laughed as tears ran down his cheek. 

“You big baby.” Ariai said. “I can’t care for the both of you.” 

It was obvious that Keith needed supervision, no one knew what he would do if his Galra instincts took over. Luckily the signs showed early, patches of his skin were a light purple, if he grew angry, claws. If he fell sad, glowing eyes. Those “side effects” seemed to dim out as he grew older, at five years he’d been the tallest in his class, nothing to worry over. But his anger always got the best of him, Andrew ran over the preschool to learn Keith had pushed a student down named Lance, after being called ‘Mullet-head’. 

Ariai knew Keith knew better than to stoop down to his level. Several scoldings followed being denied dessert and a bedtime story.  
It wasn’t going to deter him from at least a sweet treat, tip toeing slowly past his parents room, he went to the kitchen. Cracking the fridge open before a unnerving static echoed throughout the house. Keith heard his mother panic upstairs and his father question the noise. 

“Ariai! Galra near…. Run please..” Keith overheard, a type of warning “Ulaz, is- is that you.” She stuttered over a gleaming purple device. Andrew stared, “You need to run.. Galra battleship!” The voice stressed “They've gained your whereabouts, take the old craft near that fe… and take the coordinates.” the device went still.

Ariai hung her head in pain, “Who- What was that?” Andrew asked. “My old friend who's given us a heads up.” She got up, opening the closet and began to throw clothing on. “We need to get ready and leave.

Keith walked into the room, pudding in hand with a look of confusion. “Daddy, you ok?”  
Andrew quickly smiled, “Nothing, it's ok. Everything’s good.” He coaxed his son in words of affirmation while he felt worry as Ariai motioned to the car outside. “We’ll be going for a ride in a little while. You like road trips right?” 

Keith thought for a little while as his father bought him to his room, stuffing on sweatpants and a heavy coat. “They made me feel weird” He finally said. Andrew chuckled, “Me too.” 

They began to run towards the car as a purple haze made itself into the atmosphere, unadulterated fear ran through Ariai as she buckled Keith in. She took a long look at him, he stared back in amusement, probably thinking it was a staring contest. Ariai grabbed the communicator and smashed it into the ground, getting into the passenger seat of the car as Andrew took the drivers. 

Keith felt tension in the car, uncomfortable silence as the wheels of the car against the asphalt became the only sound for a while. Andrew looked over to Ariai, placing his hand in hers, trying to unnerve her. “We’ll be fine.” he said. “They will take me from you.” Ariai blurted out, as if it were a fact. “They will take me from you and I’ll never see Keith, our home,” she sobbed through her gritted teeth. “I won’t see you.” She hissed at the thought. The purple speck in the sky came closer  
She'd come to a conclusion that they'd tracked her through her old communicator. 

Ariai motioned Andrew to stop the car as they reached an empty field save for stalks of grass, “I have an idea,” she whispered, grasping his forearm. “But I need to take Keith.”  
Andrew tensed at the statement. “If they know I'm here, the tracker they're using will show Keith as another Galra.” 

“There's an organization I know that'll keep him hidden.” Andrew turned his attention from the road to his wife, stricken with grief but with a look in her eyes that said ‘It's the only way’. “That stupid device I'd kept as a piece of home is costing us our lives and I can’t-” Andrew grasped Ariai’s hand. “I trust you.” 

She looked at him, tears threatening to spill over. “I trust you and I love you. I know you can do whatever you put your mind to.” He whispered. He shut car off, “Do what you need to do.” He said, “Just come back to me, yeah?” Andrews voice cracked as he smiled. 

Ariai smiled back, “I promise.”  
She got out the car, picking up a limp Keith as he snored lightly. Andrew walked out the car, stopping at the end of the field with his wife. A kiss goodbye was all they needed, before it had been what they wanted, craved. 

Andrew watched as the craft started up, humming deep into the ground before taking off. A flash of silver and black with a purple streak behind it, he waved it off for good luck, feeling hopeless as his family shot into the atmosphere. 

Ariai hadn’t touched a spaceship in years, the feeling of the buttons and switches made a wave of nostalgia wash over her. She typed rapidly into the screen that covered the dashboard. “Momma?” Keith got up, rubbing sleep from his little eyes before excitement took over. “Space!” He beamed. He shot up from the seat he was in, looking around at the intricate details of the ship, it had been small but it was amazing. 

“It’s momma’s old work space from her glory days.” Ariai snickered. It was old and battered, but it ran like always, as if it had been waiting for her to come back. An old feeling of fear creeped up on her as she turned her monitor towards the large spaceship nearly 30 feet away. She knew Ulaz had said it was close, but to be this near to earth. She prayed to whatever higher power there was to keep them away. 

“Alright girl it's time to see if you still have that same old spunk.” She typed of coords as sweat beaded up on her. She knew she could only speed away when they were detected, “Momma was that!” Keith pointed up at the nearing ship, “Someone bad..” She thrusted the stick-shift forward, hurtling the ship forward. Not a second later, smaller fighter jets shot out the cruiser.  
Ariai cursed to herself, “Swear jar!” Keith announced. 

“My bad honey.” She turned the steering wheel right, trying to outrun the jets as they closed in with shots. They were both rocked forward as something had hit the right side, Keith began to whimper as the screen turned a blazing hot red. “Momma..” He started to shake her shoulder as she looked at the screen in defeat. She shot her attention over the wall that hung a space suit up. Taking a deep breath she unwrapped a short blade that she’d clutched to her side. 

“This is for emergency’s, ok?”  
Keith nodded.  
“There some snacks on the side of the ship ok?” Ariai’s features softened as she looked at her son, he nodded. “You’re a big boy.” She quickly wiped her tears. “You can take care of yourself.” Keith nodded in agreement with a big grin. 

“Momma will be out for a while ok?” She pressed a button that set a course to the Blade of Marmora. She fit on the suit, testing the gun that came with it, checking the energy on the jetpack. She took a glance back as she son waved her off with an expectant face before being sucked into the cold void that was space. 

She watched as the little craft did a countdown and sped off at lightspeed from the scene.  
“Surrender.” The voice from the incoming crafts ordered.  
“Bite my foot.” She rocketed into the aircraft, shooting at the oil gauge and battery compartments. But she’d lost her touch as another came right for her, slamming into her side and dragging her into the main ship. She hoped before losing control that’d Keith had made it to Ulaz, she’d hoped by some luck that she’d be dragged down into Earth back into Andrew’s embrace. Memories flashed through her mind as her body drifted in open space, the battleship coming ever so close. 

The moments of splashing through the water at the beach, taking long walks as the sky turned a electric violet in the spring cold, waking dead in the night to comfort Keith back to slumber. And of Andrew, of his hands in her hair, of his snarky remarks and idiot ideas. 

Her hope deterred as she faded in and out, breathing slower and slower.  
At that moment she’d thought of a small poem book that laid on the living room couch, flicking through her memory like a faded book she stressed out the words as if they were her last.

“Many may wish to rewind their life and change their options. I wish to continue with the play button and live with the consequences.” 

\------

A soft knock came at the door, followed by the quick shift of air that came from the door. Lance stood there, “After two and half hours of explaining what a movie is, Allura and Coran found one. Wanna watch it with us?” He asked, taking soft strides in. 

He ignored the blade that Keith kept twirling in his hands, focusing on him.  
A smile tugged at his features as Keith wrapped it back up and stuffed it under his covers, “Sure.” He confided. 

“Good, I wasn’t taking no for an answer” 

“That a threat McClain?” 

Lance interlaced his fingers into Keith’s hand before he held it back tightly, “Might be”

**Author's Note:**

> im @esuwillslay on tumblr if u want more :P


End file.
